


Another Bad Hair Day

by lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651)



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals
Summary: Tora had a bad night and needs cheering up. Our girl Poppy is up for the task of cheering up grumpy butt Tora.Please do not copy my work to any other site. The only site this work and any of my other works should be on is AO3
Relationships: Poppy and Tora, Poppy/Tora, Tora and Poppy, Tora/Poppy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Another Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> As always GO CHECK OUT LILY DUSKS PATREON!!! I do not own any of her beloved characters. Her most recent chapter on webtoon brought me out of my depressive funk. No spoilers but my reation was just screaming! So I had to write a short one-shot. Also, any editing or wording advice is appreciated. I'm not that good of a writer and strive to get better but I struggle a lot. So any help is greatly appreciated. Also sending love out to anyone in the world. 2020 has been pure and utter hell. I'm not about to make this political tho. I like many others read on AO3 to escape the awful reality of life. Stay safe <3

Tora’s day had been crap. He had slept on the couch the night before. Meaning he didn’t get much if any sleep. His neck was painfully cramped. His hair is a mess. He had that weird offending curl again in his hair. Along with generally, he was in a foul mood. Yet here stood Poppy trying to cheer him up. “I told yah bobby the princesses hair stuff couldn’t even fix it, it's not worth the effort.” He said trying to hide the offending piece of hair under his hat.

“What did he try to give you to fix it?” She asked.

“Some weird disgusting putty stuff, that felt like tar.” He said.

“Pfft what?! You got set up.” She laughed. 

“That’s not what you use to fix your hair, Tora. Your hair had weird curls in it so he should have given you a mini straightener. “ She giggled.

“Putty you use to affix curls or other stuff,” Poppy said with a toothy smile. She was obviously trying to keep her giggling in but it wasn’t working very well.

“The next time I see that princesses stupid face I swear I’m going to kill him” His statement only made Poppy bust out laughing more. A frown and an embarrassed blush appeared on Tora’s face. He wanted to hide from his embarrassment. She reached out and grabbed his hat and tossed it aside.

“Alright come here. I’ll show you how to use one for the next time.” She cooed, walking off into the bathroom. “Afterwards you can take a nap on my bed if you like. No offense but you kinda look like crap.” He followed her in. It was a small space but big enough for the two of them with it’s blue and white tiles.She reached into a drawer on the sink grabbing what he guessed was the mini straightener she had mentioned. 

“Sit on the toilet seat, please. “ She asked as she plugged in the device. He sat obediently. 

“It has to get hot but I’ll tell you the basics while it’s warming up.” She smiled.

“So how a straightener works is it straightens hair by squishing the hair in between two hot pieces of metal.” She stated as she turned a small dial on the straightener.

“What?! That sounds dangerous.” He was utterly shocked how someone could put something so hot near their head.

“Oh, that’s nothing you should see an eyelash curler.” Poppy simply stated. 

She continued on without giving him a chance to ask her questions again. “Anyways to use it you grab a strand of hair and put it in between the hot plates by the root and pull down.” she said.

“Let me show you” She grabbed the straightener, expertly grabbing the offending hair and gently smooshing it in between the hot plates and pulled down leaving a perfectly straight hot piece of hair. 

“See easy peasy lemon squeezy!” She stated with a smile.

“Then you can use some hair spray to make sure it holds” She whipped out a small red can and sprayed the hair. He got up and looked in the mirror. “Nice thanks, Bobby.”

“But yeah, I’m still killing him,” He said with a dark look in his eyes. Poppy couldn’t contain her laughter and walked out of the bathroom. “Go take a nap. I’ll stay out on the couch and finish reading the secret garden.” He walked into her bedroom, pulled back the covers, layed down, and shut his eyes dreaming of what his revenge on the princess would look like. 


End file.
